


Whenever, Wherever

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: After the latest confrontation between the Bureau and the Legends, Sara challenges Ava to arm wrestling.





	Whenever, Wherever

"Do you want to fight me?" Sara asks. They're standing in a room Ava doesn't recognize in the Waverider. Both of them are still feeling the tension of the latest Bureau-Legends conflict and glaring at each other.

"Name a time and a place," Ava says.

"Here and now. Arm wrestling."

"We're standing up," Ava points out.

"You don't think you can take me?" Sara says. She blinks at Ava, and her dimples stand out as she smiles.

"You don't have a chance, Lance," Ava says. 

"Tell you what, I'll even give you an advantage. You can wrestle my left arm with your right."

"Alright," Ava says, turning to face Sara and extending her right hand. Sara takes it in her left.

Ava waits for Sara to count down until the wrestling match, but she never does. Instead she just walks away to the next room, still holding on to Ava's hand.

Ava has no choice but to go with her, not sure what Sara is playing at.

"You said we were going to arm wrestle," Ava says.

"Maybe I just wanted to hold your hand," Sara says. She blinks slowly and presses Ava's hand to her lips. 

"You could have just asked," Ava says. 

"Okay. Now I'm asking- do you want to try tongue wrestling?"

Ava rolls her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not going to let you win."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep right now but instead I just wrote this short fic. I hope y'all enjoyed, and I'm very happy to see so many more AvaLance fics coming out!


End file.
